Regalo de Nochevieja
by Nagi w
Summary: Charlie Weasley le ha prometido a cada uno de sus sobrinos un regalo alucinante. Cuando llegan a la Madriguera solo ven una lona y a un extraño aterrador en su jardín. ¿Cual será el regalo de su tío?


**Disclamer: hace tiempo que tenía esto rondando por mi ordenador. No me decidía a subirlo, pero qué decir, la familia Weasley me puede. Harry Potter no es una saga que yo haya escrito, ya que no puedo escribir ni un fic de 5 capítulos que no sean one-shots independientes. Otra cosa, la imagen no es mía, todo el crédito a quién la haya dibujado. Nunca llegaré a dibujar ni la mitad de bien.**

* * *

Algunos de los niños se acercaban rápidamente a la mesa, donde podían ver el regalo que había llevado su tío. Se encontraban en las vacaciones de invierno y todos habían ido a pasar unos días a su casa, y como era costumbre, habían acabado cenando en la Madriguera por Nochevieja.

Por norma general, las vacaciones en la familia Weasley no eran normales. Siempre hay algo que sobresale, un evento, una broma. Esta vez, el "evento especial" sobrepasaba las expectativas. Su tío, el encargado de animar esta fiesta, le había prometido a cada uno de sus sobrinos vía carta que iban a ver algo espectacular y mágico.

Nada más llegar de Hogwarts, lo primero que habían hecho los más jóvenes había sido preguntar por Charlie Weasley. Pero aún no estaban todos los preparativos hechos.

Conforme iban pasando los días, los que pisaban la Madriguera comenzaron a hacer hipótesis. Habían observado un par de cosas que sobresalían de la rutina normal de la casa. La primera era la presencia de una estructura tapada por una lona azul chillón, que descansaba detrás de la cocina. Los primeros en verla habían sido Hugo y Louis, los pequeños. Les habían dejado por distintos motivos en casa de la abuela, y jugando al llegar, la habían visto.

También habían notado la presencia de un hombre rubio, de facciones duras y mirada penetrante, que había salido cuando ellos comenzaron a acercarse.

–No pasar. No por aquí. –Ambos habían echado a correr hacia sus padres, que hablaban con la abuela en el camino principal.

–Papá, papá, tío –gritaron a la vez. Era algo sorprendente, pero eran en cierto sentido similares y estaban compenetrados.

–A ver, con calma –contestó Bill, mirando con extrañeza a Ron– ¿Qué ha pasado?. Por orden.

Ambos se miraron dubitativos, decidiendo quién hablaría. Se acabó decidiendo que Louis.

–Hay un extraño, père. En el jardín. Hay una cosa con una lona, y… –No pudo acabar la frase, notando que su padre y su tío habían sacado las varitas y su cara había cambiado por completo. La abuela Molly se interpuso en su camino, levantando las manos.

–Está bien, ese es Andrei, es amigo de Charlie, ha venido por… –bufó, como si no le gustase lo que iba a decir. Miró a sus nietos y los mandó a jugar dentro de casa, no quería que oyesen el motivo, lo que preocupó más a los adultos.

No pudieron oír por qué había venido el tal Andrei, tuvieron que trasladarse antes de que su abuela dijese una sola palabra. A la hora de la comida, habían podido descubrir que el extranjero no era ni de lejos tan atemorizante como aparentaba.

–No me dices el número de sobrinos, Charlie. –Protestó, en un vacilante inglés. Estaban sólo los dos chicos, la abuela, el tío Charlie y Andrei. Este último parecía estar encantado con la hospitalidad, halagaba cada poco a la mujer.

–Ya te lo he dicho, es una sorpresa. De momento siéntete afortunado, sólo has conocido a dos de los mejores. Hugo y Louis son del tipo tranquilito, no hacen muchas travesuras.

–Tío… –llamó Louis vacilante– ¿qué hay bajo la lona?.

–Lo que sí hacen son preguntas. No vamos a deciros que hay.

–¿Es legal? –se aventuró a preguntar Hugo. Era increíble su capacidad de hacer las preguntas que más fastidiasen.

–¿Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa? –se alarmó Charlie en un principio, pero luego río– es legal.

Esas no fueron ni de lejos las últimas preguntas que les hicieron. Los sobrinos fueron llegando día a día, cuando se iba uno llegaban dos más. Andrei acabó perdiendo pronto la cuenta, tantas caras pecosas con pelo rojo le confundían, solía quedarse solo con las excepciones. Una de pelo rubio, dos de piel más morena…

Sólo hubo dos a los que desde el primer día que los conoció ya se sabía su nombres, segundos nombres, apellidos -puesto que uno no era Weasley de apellido- y algún antecedente. Fred Weasley II y James Sirius Potter. Fueron los que más dolores de cabeza le dieron.

Supo entonces cómo era posible que nadie pillase a Charlie desprevenido en el refugio de dragones. Con una familia así, él volvería a Rumanía más que curtido. Estuvieron a punto de pillarles un par de veces, pero Charlie supo salvar bien la situación. Hasta el día de Nochevieja.

Habían notado una actividad sospechosa en la estructura que habían armado, supieron que llegaba el momento. Habían puesto hechizos y cuando estos avisaron que era el momento, la cena se detuvo.

Habían apartado todos los platos dejando un hueco libre y llevaron una extraña cesta encantada, colocándola en el centro de la mesa.

–¿Quién quiere ver el nacimiento de un dragón? –preguntó Charlie, visiblemente emocionado. Todos habían callado. Los adultos sonreían ante las caras de incredulidad de hijos y sobrinos, todos los mayores lo sabían ya, habían sido advertidos. Los niños, cada uno con un suéter con su inicial bordada, le miraba con expectación y algo de desconfianza. No, ¿en serio? ¿un dragón?.

–Estas mintiendo –acusó James, con algo de emoción en la voz, observando la cesta– ¡No, tío, estás mintiendo! ¿En serio?

–Hocicorto sueco, la madre intentó hacer tortilla con el huevo y decidimos que lo mejor era apartarle de la reserva. Y… ofrecí mi casa.

–Dijiste que era legal –murmuró Hugo, en un ahogado susurro, viendo como el huevo se movía.

–Y lo es. Dos técnicos en cuidado de dragones, hechizos protectores por toda la casa, todos los permisos en regla, en cuanto pasen un par de días nos lo llevaremos de vuelta a la reserva. Para nosotros, esto es legal. ¿Os gusta mi regalo de Navidad?

Ninguno contestó. Observaban sobrecogidos el nacimiento de una criatura tan mágica, ninguno había pensado que vería un dragón así, tan cerca. ¡En la Madriguera!. Desde luego, la tarea más difícil de todas había sido convencer a Molly, que había acabado cayendo ante la promesa de que no sería nada. Habían pasado cosas peores que eso.

Los adultos veían con cierta emoción las reacciones de sus hijos ante el nacimiento. Descubrieron poco después que algo tan bello había unido aún más su gran familia. Siempre habían sido todos cercanos, habían crecido unos con otros e incluso en Hogwarts todos se defendían. No dejaban pasar un sólo comentario malo de sus primos. Ninguno. Pero esto les unió de forma distinta. Algo que no podían expresar con palabras.

–¿Te ha disuadido esto de tener una familia numerosa, Adrei?

–No. Ahora más que nunca quiero familia grande, Charlie.

* * *

 **¿Que tal ha estado? Espero que os haya gustado y no vayáis a comprar un huevo de dragón, os recuerdo que es ilegal tener uno. ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
